


HP | GGAD | Silence in between what is thought and what is said

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * “无疑是被推迟的”五年间* 大量的以第三人称提及——————旧文搬运，作于2017.3





	HP | GGAD | Silence in between what is thought and what is said

 

亲爱的提修斯·斯卡曼德先生：

首先，让我们祝贺我们的魔法法律执行司终于拥有了一位配得上它的领导者。据我所知，小奎克利是个聪明、温和、受人欢迎的男巫，但令人遗憾地，他没能从他母亲那里遗传到足够的果断和魄力。也许对他来说，约克郡乡下会比傲罗办公室更加舒适。

至于被留下来的一摊废墟，我相信你完全有能力照看好——N.E.W.T考试上，你已经向我和玛奇班夫人展示了你处理突发事故的天分。我很高兴部长先生及时学会了如何利用好他的下属，因为就春季以来的情形推断，压抑的黑雾恐怕很快就将在我们面前登陆。

你会让他们都做好准备。感谢你们为大家提供了一份重要的依靠。

说到我，很抱歉，我的回答依然是：不了，谢谢。远非出于某种故作姿态的推让或者目无一切的高傲，我一再拒绝来自魔法部的种种职位，原因在于：我无法放弃学校的工作。霍格沃茨和伦敦的地下城是两个截然不同的世界，目前为止，我做得大概还不错，相应地，如果是在那儿，我可能已经惹出了不亚于十二头火龙的麻烦。

同样地，我也无法接受第二个邀请。作为一位教师，我的领域更多地是在《今日变形术》、《魔咒创新》，而非《谢菲尔德报》的时政专栏。以带有“教授”前缀的名字发表无聊严肃的学术研究正当无误，进行情感多于理性、推测多于现实的煽动性演讲则有失偏颇。在向沃夫林先生推荐人选时你能想到我已是一件愉快的嘉奖。再次感谢你，提修斯。

自知之明提醒我：充满了权力斗争的政治势必会严重损耗精神的可靠，因此，我不希望我对政治的想法影响到任何人。但既然你有意愿就欧陆的话题展开某些讨论，我想我至少可以许诺一场私人谈话。

和所有乐于独立思考的巫师一样，我当然对我们的世界何去何从抱有忧虑，尤其是对于整个事件的中心人物：格林德沃。他毋庸置疑的强大不仅在于法力，更在于人格。我无意侮辱那些赞同、跟随、崇拜他的人的头脑，因为要挣脱他的影响确实需要付出艰苦斗争。如果你注意到了的话，格林德沃不能忍受有独立思考能力或者和他一样强大个性的人为他所用，而宁愿摆布傀儡。于是，挑战这种天真的盲从就显得更加必要。

我们首先要了解他，不仅指他本身，还要包括他身后长长的影子。

阿不思·邓布利多

请代我向纽特问好。他在《实用魔药大师》发表的关于月痴兽的文章非常精彩，难以想象它此前遭遇了如此多次退稿，那些编辑们总算发挥出了一次难以置信的明智。

又及

 

亲爱的邓布利多教授：

我必须要承认，圣诞节前办公室中谁也没想到小奎克利会如此快地告别伦敦，而接替司长位置的人竟是我。我原以为部长先生倾向于更年长的人选。很荣幸能够得到您的信任。眼下办公室洋溢着活跃，积极，勇敢，甚至有些强硬的明亮气氛：阿拉斯托那些年轻人们总让我想起周末的格兰芬多公共休息室。他们的缺点几乎和优点一样明显。希望我能够尽快地把我们组织起来。

上周在布里斯托选区听候选人们演讲时，诚实地说，我很失望。您无意于这个职位着实给了他们一线生机。这场级别低下的竞争中胜出者是伦考恩。伯恩斯、克劳奇和我都不太喜欢要与他共事的主意。

另一方面，谢菲尔德传来了好消息。沃夫林先生成功地把欧陆现状扔进了坩埚。各种言论很快将打破魔法部悉心照料的虚伪平静。警惕需要提前存在，到了一切真的发生之时就太晚了。

不过，让我困扰的是，我们之中也出现了“德国猪们就该被高墙围住”之类肤浅的厌恶语气和被格林德沃煽动了的、更加危险的极端血统主义言论。空洞无物但却很有市场。您对此有什么看法？

我了解、并且崇敬您出于学者身份对政治持以谨慎观望的高贵道德，也同意您说的“霍格沃茨和伦敦地下城绝不该混为一谈”，但我还是非常期待有一天您会愿意向大家说点什么。巫师和麻瓜，英国人和德国人，学者和政治家总归要在一个世界里生活，如果您这样伟大的心灵保持着沉默，任由缺乏自我节制或是被利益诱引而大放厥词者污浊舆论，那未免太悲惨了。

特别是在我看来，只有您才足以对抗格林德沃。

我不想否认格林德沃对保密法的攻击几乎说服了我。我们仅仅是因为害怕改变才不肯同意他么？我们是否真的被赋予了更多权利，更多义务？我们走过的道路是偶然的堆砌，还是隐藏着某种曲折晦暗的真相？

而格林德沃最令我印象深刻的，甚至不是他充满野心的观点，过人的演讲手段，自信的论辩方式，无懈可击的逻辑。我曾在萨尔布吕肯的集会上亲眼见过他（那时我正在执行一系列间谍任务）。他身材高大，相貌足以称为英俊，声音响亮，熟练地驾驭着三四种语言、演讲的结构和整个大厅的气氛。他的引人注目甚至不必依靠言论本身，仅以个人气质就足够。十年之间，德国便已为他而疯狂。他可真是个大麻烦。

开个玩笑，我想我终于开始后悔没有认真学习巴希达·巴沙特的《魔法史》了。幸好，我们自豪地拥有着您这样可以不受干扰远远观望，冷静拆解他的头脑。

提修斯·斯卡曼德

眼下，纽特正在埃及帮助我们的野兽办公室处理几个大家伙给运河带来的麻烦，具体细节保密。当我问他是否需要我帮忙给您捎句话时，他给出的强烈建议是：不要来埃及度暑假！

那么，祝您在别处享受一个美好的夏天。

又及

 

亲爱的提修斯·斯卡曼德先生：

向你尽职尽责的猫头鹰致以十二万分的歉意，它凄惨地成为了我忙碌行程的又一个受害者。美国人的邀请突如其来又无法拒绝，我不得不在大海的另一边逗留了四周之久，现在才有机会处理桌上堆积如山的信件（希望其中有一半只是摩金夫人长袍店和蜂蜜公爵的宣传单）。

《谢菲尔德报》到处都能买到了，为沃夫林先生的工作得到应有回报感到愉快。我不止一次在酒吧里听到客人们谈论它的时政专栏，尽管多数情况下他们并得不到任何深刻的见解，但这种乐于参与政治事务的气氛无疑是令人鼓舞的。

局势相较六月时又发生了不少变化，衷心希望目前你仍然对傲罗办公室的工作怀抱着乐观。然后，让我们来谈谈那个“大麻烦”。

为了说清楚我的想法，接下来的段落里将会不时出现《魔法史》的内容。别紧张，提修斯，这不是补课：我选择不以教授的身份同你谈论格林德沃，以免你出于对类似教科书的尊敬而照单全收我的观点。“伟大”和“聪明”都是错误的帽子，我偶尔会发表与其他可敬的绅士们不同的看法，更偶尔时会被证明为是正确的少数派，那也只是因为我是个“勇敢的悲观主义者”。总之，我希望的是能帮助你通过你自己的思考抉择出价值立场。

我们仅仅是害怕改变才不肯同意格林德沃推翻保密法？好问题，说到改变，那保密法当初是如何出现的呢，中世纪时我们只是因为厌倦了麻瓜们的迫害游戏，才选择集体从他们的世界中“消失”？

那也是我们的世界。

这么强烈的否认和退让并不像是来源于胜利、骄傲或是优越感。我们确实陷入过极度危险。

毫无疑问，巫师被赋予了超过麻瓜的能力，但不等于“不可战胜”。龙比人类更加强大，却因为眼睛这一弱点被我们束缚，没能统治世界。而我们的弱点是人数。我们因天赋的能力而自豪，也受到拖累。它渐渐使我们成为了一个不能与麻瓜相互理解甚至共存的，也远比他们要小的共同体。

从数学上说，若干个点之间两两连线的数量将随着点的数量变大而夸张地变至更大①。群体分裂后，麻瓜拥有了一个越来越比我们复杂，相应地也越来越促进学习和控制力增长的群体。

“必有多人来往奔跑，知识就必增长。②”我们因自大而落后了。矮人们死去的王国；狼人、马人、巨人、人鱼的族群；麻瓜们夺走了我们的笔，烧毁了我们为他们写就的历史书；1612年起近一个世纪动荡的、血淋淋的妖精叛乱。《魔法史》中充斥着不同集群之间的差别、敌视、冲突，而我们竟没能从中吸取一丁点教训。

那么，也许你会疑惑，为什么巴希达·巴沙特没有在课本里向我们指出这一悲哀？

我们不得不得出这样的结论：历史更像是故事而非事实。某个集体需要一本历史书，除了真相，更想得到的往往是某种意识，某种能够引起全体成员认同的、使得大家真正息息相关的情绪。历史课本将我们生活的地方放置在地图中心；将我们作为主角，其它生灵作为配角；将我们走过的道路视作持续的进步，无一不是为了引起我们对自我认知的肯定。

巴希达·巴沙特也许是出于稳妥的考虑。大多数学生对这门课也没表现出多于足够通过考试之外更多的兴趣，因此，问题不大：年轻人们还会有很多时间、很多途径去感受世界的真实。

因此最重要的，是好奇心，是质疑权威和改正错误的勇气。当你们认真按照利巴修·波拉奇的著作指示却始终熬不出正确的活地狱汤剂时，不得不用与《标准咒语》所说不同的手势才能施出烟雾咒时，总是不免被疙瘩藤的树洞咬上一口时，你们会明白就连书本也有愚钝之处。

你见过格林德沃，想必你也感受到了他是如何利用自己的人格魅力来支配他人头脑的。提修斯，你觉得他想要统治麻瓜的是出于对他们的同情或照顾吗？麻瓜们是否会喜欢他的念头？

你也提到他“无懈可击的逻辑”。我赞同你。因此我们能从格林德沃的言论中找到他立足的出发点，找到我们与他最后的相同立场，这时，他是如何与我们分道扬镳的就格外清楚了。

阿不思·邓布利多

向你将要写一封几乎变成作业的回信致以歉意（欢迎在其中加入大量的质疑和驳论），以及你的猫头鹰，再一次地。

又及

 

亲爱的邓布利多教授：

伦敦的天气真是糟透了！但雨水并不妨碍与您共度下午的愉快，我和提修斯都有意多了解一些您对欧陆局势的看法，很遗憾您那么快就要回苏格兰——不管怎么说，学校总是第一位的。

说到今天下午，我想您把他们都吓了一跳！提修斯说那些真正属于伦敦的人都没有勇气在公众场合发表如此尖锐、深刻的观点：蔑视愚蠢的教条成见，也毫不体谅怯懦的人云亦云。他们非得等到药水变色的最后一秒才肯承认坩埚就要爆炸了。梅林的胡子，我们可不能真的走到那一步。

我特别认同的是您关于德国人的看法。因为恶劣的局势，海峡两边正弥漫着相互厌恶的语调。而更久之前，在刚刚离开霍格沃茨时，您建议我去欧洲各地旅行，于是我决定前往大陆腹地和波罗的海东部一带：普鲁士，捷克，波兰，立陶宛。那是我第一次看见真正的艾特瓦拉斯和帕拉（和传说故事书里描述的不同，翼龙除了蛋卷也吃别的东西，而帕拉在猫的形态中完全是个小恶魔！），以及一次又一次地被当地农户的土豆和猪肉填饱（毫无疑问，整个旅途中最让我惊讶的部分是德国人——不论麻瓜还是巫师——的食量）。我永远记得那是一段多么美好的回忆，他们的友善和勤奋同我们并无差别，当然，那普鲁士式的“责任与义务”观念可观地消耗了他们的幽默感，但也是出于相同的原因让他们显得更加可靠。时至今日，伦敦和柏林流行的民族与血统主义偏见的确“仅仅显示了我们中大部分人奇特到不可思议的无知”。如果我们只能依靠这种情绪抵抗格林德沃的煽动，无疑会失败的。

诚实地说，我对政治的理解和判断力恐怕只有普通人程度——也就是说，几乎为零。目前让我不安的是，魔法部什么都没有做，而我们真的能够置身事外？如果保密法被推翻意味着与麻瓜们绝无胜算的战争（要我说，这真是个不得不承认的，令人沮丧的观点），我们究竟应该以何种立场和手段阻止格林德沃？

提修斯说，我们必须选择其一：接受一种并不有益于自尊的现实，或者战争。他认为前者更需要勇气。而我主要是厌恶后者：东线战场的乌克兰铁肚皮大概要永久性地在我的噩梦中登场了。作为人类有史以来最糟糕的发明，战争总是会把太多无辜的生命牵扯进来。

是的，我写这封信的主要目的是想得到您更多的解释，最主要的是，我们是否还保有着希望？

您真诚的

纽特·斯卡曼德

已经拆开了您捎来的包裹。凯特尔伯恩教授给我的书补充了许多实用的观点，我迫不及待地想和奥古斯塔斯·沃姆先生讨论筹备《神奇动物在哪里》第三版的事宜了。希望我能在动身去乌拉圭之前完成所需的工作，这样夏天里学生们就可以在对角巷买到它。由衷感谢您为它做过的所有努力。

又及

 

亲爱的纽特·斯卡曼德：

那的确是很愉快的见面，遗憾的是我总是不能停留过久。如你们所见，我的性格并不适合伦敦的系统，不知道他们坚持邀请我去是因为威森加摩缺少一个奇特的装饰品还是别的什么缘故。总之，但愿我没有给提修斯增添困扰。

那么，我是否可以理解为这封回信里应当充满了那位“冒进到残酷的理想主义者”、“现实政治大师”、“德国最危险的头脑”，或者以《预言家日报》终于放上了版面的那个词称呼——“黑魔王”？

与此同时，《法兰克福报》称他是“诚挚的先驱者”。

就像霍格沃茨与德姆斯特朗办学态度的差异，我们和大陆上的那些人对于“黑暗”这个词的界定存在着不小分歧。在求知的道路上，他们鼓励年轻人们“不惜一切地”去追求力量，我们则审慎地在边界线上来回巡视着，驱逐从“正道”上走的太远的少数人。

你或许会觉得这个故事很熟悉？我并无冒犯之意，纽特，你似乎和格林德沃共享了一件经历：十六岁时被学校开除。

当然，事情的严重程度完全不同：违反我们的校规和”连德姆斯特朗都容不下”相比简直算不得什么离经叛道。现在的格林德沃，无疑也走出了更远。但你也许能够理解那种感觉：被学校之外引诱。

我在校董事会面前为你做了辩护，因为我知道霍格沃茨有能力教导各种各样的学生，她愿意宽容你；我知道好奇心是一笔伟大的财富，也是对未知的恐惧最好的回答；我知道为年轻人担忧是年长者的义务，而年轻人的义务则是对此嗤之以鼻。

尽管我早已决定将大部分生命消磨在这座城堡里，我也要承认：相较于无边无际的世界，学校所能提供的事物非常有限。而那些不能从课堂中得到满足的孩子，往往会成为更出众的人，因为在某些人迹罕至的领域内取得的成就。

从他现在取得的声望看来，我想大概可以说，格林德沃几乎是个天生的政治家。

种种事实直接或间接地表示，格林德沃是一个极其活跃和自信的人：他有着旺盛的好奇心和聪明的头脑，尤其擅长于以煽动或是说教的口吻赢得他人的信任甚至追随。如果他专心致志于研究黑魔法，那一门不为我们所认同的科目也许已经获得了可观的进展，但他显然找到了更好的对象。他热心于了解这个世界，以至于渴望掌握它。他无疑是那种将统治、支配他人认定为自己的职业和生活的人。我们不得不承认，他对自己的认识恐怕是非常正确的：以学者、英国人、悲观的现实主义者、以任何一个我同他截然对立的身份审视，他都是一个真正意义上的政治领袖。与德国人、美国人、甚至我们自己的政府粗壮的官僚血管中汲汲营营、享受权力外表的贵族们不同，他不是靠政治而生而是为政治而生。

这是关于格林德沃我们首先要承认的：他非常强大，充满野心，所追求之物比金钱或是单纯的权力更加极端。

而大部分人都没能意识到这一点。他的追随者们用惊人的短浅目光援引他的讲话，低级地利用他的立场，对他真正在谋划的事情却一无所知。德国政府的思考之贫乏，甚至到了格林德沃将他比火龙蛋更危险的观点偷偷带进议会时都毫无察觉。我对此遗憾超过了同情。

是的，几乎所有巫师都知道格林德沃的激进主张是要推翻《国际保密法》，但鲜少有人真的去思考他打算如何实现这一计划，以及“革命成功后的第二天”。他用自然法传统的“自由个人”为自己担保，他煽动了巫师们因长期不得不隐藏自己而郁积的不满（或者说是自卑）心态，他预见了必然会有的反对甚至战争（同我们中的保守主义者、和平主义者、还有麻瓜们的），继而利用了扩张欲高涨的血统主义者们，可因战争牟利的商人们，和毫不了解麻瓜、只是因为成见对他们抱有嫌恶的许许多多人。

格林德沃想得到一个新世界，它的秩序总是有利于能力占优势的族群。被赋予了统治世界的权力的族群（在他看来，无疑就是巫师们）也肩负着照顾弱小者的责任。而与此同时，这个世界几乎是静止的。

暂且不论我们对他的理想国主观上抱有何种感情，它在理性层面上能否稳固存在（也就是说，它是否足以对抗麻瓜们现有的社会经济秩序和我们之间相当强烈的苟安心态）首先就值得怀疑。诚然，这是一个魔法和自由正在衰落的时代，我们正在经受历史加给我们的沉重诅咒：梅林时代的辉煌早已凋零，巨龙沉睡，战争不再因魔法而胜利。伟大的故事都远去了，王朝不再属于我们。荣誉感与失落在我们中最古老的那些家族保留了下来，使得我们与麻瓜相互敌视（至少是戒备心）。另一方面，我们日益萎缩的社会却越来越深刻地依附于他们的蓬勃发展：相机，火车，汽轮——我们最多用魔法对他们的发明加以改造，以符合我们垂死的传统。

纽特，你很敏锐地发现了问题：属于魔法师的前途在哪儿？

于是，在我们面临的审判蔓延数个世纪后，判决终于召唤出了领受它的人。他嘲笑慈悲者和平的乌托邦，蔑视那些迁就妥协于中间道路的食利者与懦夫，轻鄙那些怯于使用权力的高位者和智者，选择了将一切赌注押在他所认定的立场上。他不相信社会能够自我统治，于是他谋划别人的命运和生存，将大众的意志降低为鼓掌欢呼。为了尖锐地针对他所不满的，他追求极致的权力与成功，甚至不惜与恶魔签订契约。

也许格林德沃是个在许多方面都非常不幸的人，但他的演讲中所包含的纯粹的勇气与理想主义，是以再多的过错都不会掩盖湮没的。我们只要还认可“个人的自由”，认可“群体的自我认知和自豪感”，就无法与他断绝关系。因此，如果说他的声名狼藉是一种悲哀，那也首先属于天真的大众。

如前所说，他是个天生的政治家，因为政治这一职业从不以道德为基础，而权力作为社会行动的创造力，根本上也是破坏力：建筑以废墟奠基，新生来自于血。他凭借尖锐而热烈的性格赢得了大众支持，相应地，在他遇到政治价值与伦理道德冲突时，他的非理性往往会做出令我们恐惧的决定。这就是我们这个时代的选择：一把利刃，劈开陈腐传统和帮派政治的坚硬外壳，看似残酷极端到不合时宜，本质却来源于我们根深蒂固的、被压抑许久的、对于在这个世界上争取权力与声望的渴求。

他也是我们这个时代的囚徒，因为那种选择永远不能超越它自身。

我们决意与格林德沃分道扬镳，是因为我们需要克制将释放权力视为终极理想的冲动。伟大的族群高尚地利用自己文化财富的方式是与其它族群理性和解，相互尊重，而非自以为是地控制一切。数世纪前，为了成为“中立的”政治体，我们通过保密法自动放弃了权力，这就是我们要为更多“能力”心甘情愿接受的另一面：更多义务，更多需要放弃的事物。

逻辑似乎戏剧性地回到了充满牺牲意味的悲哀论调，要理解甚至信仰这种悲哀当然是痛苦的，这就是我们中绝大多数人假装它不存在的原因。不过，纽特，当你真的明白痛苦来自何处后，你或许能够挣脱它：我们应当为什么而着想？

血统纯粹的巫师？所有巫师？包括哑炮、混血、麻瓜出身者的家人们？妖精、巨人、马人、人鱼、小精灵？麻瓜？更多的生灵？

事情似乎是这样的：当我们为更多人着想时，我们似乎就得到了一个更大的世界。我们有了同类，所追求的便不再是独自统治世界，而是期待对世界何去何从的发言权。这时的“我们”千差万别，但至少有一件共享的事物。

也许是出于职业缘故，我意识到我有幸一再目睹两个世界相遇的景象。它们永远让我惊讶，不是因为魔法或者机器的能量，而是人类的成长。我们从本能的偏见开始学习，凭借观察事实推测真相、改正错误、努力走向正确的方向，我们总是渴望得到更多，这种欲望繁衍出好奇心、求知欲、爱与真诚。这是我们所有人与生俱来的。

永远不要放弃希望，纽特，哪怕我们有的只是一张在遥远未来才能兑现的支票。既然我们出生得太晚，赶不上那个伟大但已消逝了的时代，仍然有一个更壮丽的时代等待着我们。需要完成的工作还有很多，比如要怎样把大家从片面的认知中解脱出来。我要由衷地说，你那本关于神奇动物的书就是一个了不起的开端。

阿不思·邓布利多

 

——————

人间真实位面解释的尝试。大量借鉴了Otto Bismarck，Theodor Mommsen，Heinrich Treitschke，Max Weber，Carl Schmitt；不对文中任何政治学观点负责

题名来自Florence and the Machine的歌词

① 假设网络中节点的目数为 N，那么连线的数目 L=N*(N-1)/2

② 出自《圣经·但以理书》，弗朗西斯·培根曾把这句话放在《伟大的复兴》卷首；Many shall run to and fro, and knowledge shall increase. DANIEL 12:4


End file.
